1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a flat cable used for electronic equipment such as a computer.
2. Description of Background Art
There has been hitherto known a connector such as shown in FIG. 24. A connector main body X is provided with signal contact members a, ground contact members b, and a bus bar c connected to the ground contact members b.
A flat cable Y includes plural signal conductors d and plural ground conductors e which are disposed on a single common plane for connection to the connector X. It is customary that the signal conductors d are soldered or spot-welded to the corresponding signal contact members a. In addition, the ground conductors e are soldered or spot-welded to the bus bar c. Further, additionally spaced signal conductors d at a proper interval among the plural signal conductors d are soldered or spot-welded to the corresponding ground contact members b in order to be used for ground conductors e'.
The connecting of the conventional connector to the flat cable is carried out by means of soldering or spot-welding. This type of connection is inconvenient in that the connecting operation becomes troublesome and requires a great deal of time.